Diversión en la oficina
by pauuliiitaa10
Summary: Stan vuelve a su oficina a buscar su portafolio en medio de la noche, pero no se esperaba lo que estaba ocurriendo y menos imaginó que terminaría siendo parte de ello... Lemon StanxKylexKennyxCartman [Cuarteto] Regalo de cumpleaños de CreationLM


**Mi primer lemon OwO dedicado a CreationLM, fic de cumpleaños atrasado si mal no recuerdo…**

**Disclamer: South Park no es mio, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone(Mis dioses *-*) Y si fuera mio habrían muchas violaciones y bastante yaoi w.**

Me despertó mi mejor amigo Kyle a las cuatro de la mañana. Al principio me sentí confundido ya que no estaba en mi casa, sino en la oficina; luego recordé qué había pasado la noche anterior. Miré para todos lados buscando con la mirada a Kenny y Cartman, mas no los halle en ninguna parte.

—Si buscas a Kenny y Cartman, se fueron hace rato. Sólo estamos tú y yo, Stan —Me dijo mi amigo parado al lado mío—. Stan, ¿por qué no te arreglas un poco? —Al principio no lo entendí, pero al ver a donde apuntaba con su mano, baje la mirada a mi entrepierna y me di cuenta que estaba aun con el pantalón bajo y con mi miembro a la vista

—Lo hubieras avisado antes —contesté sintiendo mis mejillas arder mientras me subía la cremallera del pantalón. El de verdes orbes soltó una pequeña risa y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

—No es mi culpa que no te dieras cuenta —sonrío divertido mientras yo me abrochaba mi camisa—. Creo que me tengo que ir —soltó un suspiro mirando hacia la nada.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —le pregunté al recordar que él viajaba en tren ya que su auto estaba en el mecánico; él me miró algo sorprendido pero luego soltó un suspiro y sonriendo respondió.

—Bien, pero no pienses en nada pervertido —Así nos fuimos en mi auto hasta su casa, en el camino iba pensando en todo lo ocurrido en esa noche.

_**Flash back**_

_Había comenzado a trabajar en una editorial, a causa de mi mejor amigo que trabajaba ahí y me consiguió empleo. Desde hace un mes trabajaba de editor hasta que ayer a la noche, cuando volví a la editorial ya que me había olvidado mi maletín, paso lo impensable, yo sabía que solo estaban Kyle, Kenny y Cartman en la oficina, pero nunca me imaginé esto._

_Mientras iba llegando a la oficina se escuchaban unos extraños… ¿gemidos y jadeos? Así que me acerque y, lo que vi me dejó muy impresionado. Allí encima de una mesa estaba Kyle con la camisa abierta y sin pantalón gimiendo mientras con su boca chupaba el miembro de Cartman y era penetrado por Kenny. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Sin darme cuenta mi miembro fue creciendo a medida que veía esta escena pasar frente mío._

_—¡¿Stan?! —gritó mi mejor amigo al darse cuenta de mi presencia y, casi al instante, Kenny y Cartman voltearon a verme. Yo no sabia dónde meterme, estaba tan avergonzado, sentía mis mejillas arder y esto aumentó cuando vi como mis amigos bajaban la mirada a mi entrepierna; mi verga estaba completamente erecta._

_—Emm… ¿Puedo explicarlo? —Fue lo único que pude decir al estar tan sonrojado y sintiendo sus ojos recorrerme completamente el cuerpo. _

_Sin embargo, mi súper mejor amigo se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia mí, hasta quedar su cara a unos centímetros de la mía; y , esbozando una sonrisa un tanto pervertida, me dijo:_

_—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? _

_Antes de que pudiera decir algo sentí sus labios sobre los míos, lo cual me dejo tan impresionado que abrí mis ojos lo más que pude al mismo tiempo que sentía su lengua tocar la mía. Poco a poco su mano me empezó a desabrochar el pantalón, cuando este quedó a la altura de mis tobillos, mi amigo rompió el beso para bajar a la altura de mi miembro. No sabía qué hacer ni como moverme, pero hace mucho venía soñando con esto y no lo iba a desaprovechar ahora._

_—Oye Stan, no seas egoísta y deja que nosotros también tengamos placer —Me gritó Kenny con tono de reproche._

_—Es verdad hippie, nosotros llegamos primero, así que déjanos disfrutar también del judío —Me dijo Cartman. Kyle rió y se quitó mi miembro de su boca._

_—Ya venimos haciendo esto hace unos meses, dejemos que Stan tenga un poco de placer, egoístas de mierda —susurró antes de volver a metérselo a la boca, rodeando con su lengua la punta_

_¿Unos meses? ¿Todo este tiempo hacían esto y yo no me di cuenta? El rubio bufó y se cruzó de brazos._

_—No es justo, nosotros llegamos primero —susurró cruzándose de brazos. El pelirrojo formó una sonrisa._

_—Tengo una idea —se paró y se acostó sobre el escritorio nuevamente y abriendo las piernas me dijo—. Ven Stan, entra —sonrió lujuriosamente mientras se metia a la boca el miembro de Kenny y con su mano masturbaba a Cartman. Yo hice lo que dijo, ¡oh por dios! ¡Nunca había visto a alguien tan abierto como lo estaba Kyle! Comencé a moverme lentamente y de a poco fui aumentando el ritmo mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Kyle siendo ahogados por el miembro de Kenny._

_—Luego de Stan, voy yo —sonrió Kenny pervertidamente giñándome un ojo, provocando un sonrojo mío. Cartman se enojó un poco al escucharlo._

_—¡Carajo! ¡Es mi turno, pobre de mierda! ¡Tu se la metiste primero! —Le gritó Cartman al rubio._

_—¡Cada uno va a tener su turno! —dijo enojado el judío— , ahora cállense —Se metió el miembro de Eric en la boca y masturbaba a Kenny, mientras yo seguía embistiéndolo cada vez mas rápido. Gracias a dios que me había olvidado ese maletín de mierda, esto era genial. Agarré el miembro de Kyle y comencé a masturbarlo al ritmo de mis embestidas viendo como no dejaba de ahogar sus gemidos en los miembros de mis amigos. Me vine dentro de él, pero mi miembro aún estaba erecto._

_—¡Mi tur…!—iba a decir Kenny, pero Cartman le ganó entrando de una sola estocada en Kyle._

_—Jódete Kenny—canturreó el gordo mientras se movía rápidamente dentro del judío._

_—Gordo de mierda. —Fue lo único que dijo el rubio desviando la mirada. El pelirrojo rio y se metió el miembro entero de 24 cm de Kenny en la boca… ¿Cómo carajo hizo eso? Kyle comenzó a masturbarme, y a decir verdad es la mejor masturbada de mi vida. La mejor noche de mi vida seria mejor decir. De un movimiento se metió ambos miembros a la boca y mi miembro chocaba con el de Kenny dentro de la boca de Kyle. Cuando el gordo se vino dentro de él, Kenny lo empujó provocando que cayera al suelo, seguidamente entró en el pelirrojo moviéndose rápidamente._

_—Jodete Cartman —canturreó tal y como antes lo había hecho el gordo quien se levantó del suelo maldiciendo al rubio. Kenny jaló mi mano y me indicó que entrara en Kyle, estando él aún dentro. Entré lentamente con cuidado queriendo no hacer daño, pero… Kyle estaba tan abierto que su gemido fue de placer. Cartman comenzó a embestir la boca de Kyle, parecía que quería ahogarlo con su miembro. Me sorprendía la resistencia que tenía Kyle, dos de nosotros tres ya nos habíamos venido, pero él no. Cuando Kenny y yo nos vaciamos en él, el pelirrojo se levanto del escritorio y me indicó que me acostara ahí. Con algo de miedo lo hice, no quería ser yo el nuevo pasivo__**(N/A: Descuida Stan, mi editora no me dejo que fuera uke. Se que estas leyendo esto perra xDDD)**__,pero mis miedos se fueron al ver como Kyle se sentaba encima mío, introduciendo mi miembro en él, luego Cartman entró también en él. _

_—¡Oigan! Me quitaron el lugar—se quejó Kenny y metió su miembro en la boca de Kyle, moviéndose rápidamente…_

_**Fin del flashback**_

—¡Stan!—Mi mejor amigo me saco de mis pensamientos, rápidamente gire el volante ya que casi chocamos con un camión. Quedamos a un lado de la ruta varados ya que no podía prender el auto—¡Casi nos matas!—Me grito jadeante.

—Lo siento, el auto no arranca. Me quede sin gas—Me tome del puente de la nariz al darme cuenta de que no debi tomar el "camino largo". Gracias a eso ahora estábamos varados en medio de la nada y a unos 80 kilometros de la ciudad.

—¡Genial! ¿Y ahora que hacemos?—Mi amigo me miro algo enojado.

—Tendremos que esperar ayuda—Respondi mirando sus ojos, y de pronto vi como una pervertida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Ya se que podemos hacer mientras esperamos…—Se quito el cinturón de seguridad y desabrochándome el pantalón se subio encima mio dándome un beso en los labios. Me di cuenta de que la noche estaba por comenzar…

Fin :P

**Si no dejan review un pato los violara por la noche(?) y si dejan Jeff the Killer les hara un striptease(Ni puta idea como se escribe)**


End file.
